My Oath
by Alzhar
Summary: ...Those were all my thoughts back then. Me making a promise to Ichika and myself that I will protect my brother no matter what. That I will save him from this horrible fate that is after him. That I will bring the happines that once resinated in him again. That I will bring my brother back. 'That is my oath.' Warning: Dark Ichika. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

My Oath

Disclamer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, all the rights go to the respectful owner.

Chapter 1

(Chifuyus POV)

It was 5 years ago when that happened. Five years ago from that fateful night when I lost the most precious thing I ever had. It was 5 years ago that I lost my brother.

Ichika and I lived alone from the day our parents left us. It was shortly ater Ichika was born that they left without leaving even a message about where they went, or why did they do that. Nothing. All I remember was one rainy night that I was holding Ichika, crying while listening to words of some policemen that reported us that our parents died in a car accident. However their bodies where never found. I knew it was a lie. It had to be. The only place they could go was a mall in a town center and nobody crashes in center of a town as big as ours and still nobody happenes to find the body. However once I heard that lie,that lie that will change mine and his life forever, I knew they weren't our parents anymore. Now it was only Ichika and me that were left. Two of us. Alone.

Since I was born in the beginning of the age of women when that damn Tabane made those machines that I hate more than anything, machines that took my brother away from me for 5 whole painful years just to bring it back completly changed, so much diffrent, I couldn't accept any kind of help for two of us. Me, being stubborn as I am, decided that I can raise Ichika and myself without any problem. However, the hell if it wasn't hard. In the beginning we could barely find anything to eat, and that's where dinners at Shinononos house helped a lot. Now after a year or two it got diffrent. It seems that I had quite a talent in using an IS so I could gather quite some money from IS tournaments and so we could afford quite nice house with some nice looking furniture. And luckly Ichika was very talented in housework so no matter what I brought for dinner he could always make a dish that even top cookers would be ashamed off I assure you. Those were the nicest years. Years when I could still understand the definition of happiness.

Ichika grew in one happy and hyperative little boy. The total opposite of me. As I went through the worst part of rasing the two of us I grew in one cold and seemingly terrifying teen. I didn't mind it. However I did have a nice side. And _only_ Ichika knew about it. Expect of Ichika and Tabane I've never had anyone else in my life. I never wished for anyone else. Well I surely didn't wish for Tabane either, but she just sliped in somehow becoming my only _best and only friend._ (Note: those were her words...) Well, then again I didn't mind that either. Only thing I cared about was Ichika and Ichika only. But the moment I won the first Mondo Grosso tournament and got qualified for the second I should've known something is gonna go wrong. I mean it was common sense. Being the best IS pilot in the world and knowing Tabane and so much more about IS than others do I should've guessed somebody is gonna come after me in search of all this precious info. Or Ichika in this case.

Of course Ichika didn't know anything about piloting IS or even how does one work, but still he was the only thing I actually cared about and the only thing for which I would sacrefice everything. _Everything._

I didn't care about that stupid tournament. I didn't care about getting title of the 1st person to win two Mondo Grossos one after another. I didn't give a crap about that. However I cared about my brother. And I lost him for the something that didn't held any value for me.

My God, I was angry as hell when I heared that. No, not just angry, I was also dead scared, I just wanted to lie down and die. Die because of my stupidity. I felt like that when I heard that my brother went missing.

It seemed as two men somehow got into our house owerhelming Ichika and kidnapping him. Now why did I add owerhelming? Because Ichika was no joke when it came to fighting. Knowing Tabane and the rest of Shinonono family Ichika and Tabanes little sister started sparring daily in their dojo. Ichika has shown to have quite some talent in kendo and so to be quite a worthy opponent. Of course he was no match for me in the end. Anyway, Ichika got to knock one guy out with his bokken but the other quckly used his chance and grabed him by his wrists. In that position he both sides were full of openings and both sides knew that. However the kidnapper was faster and quickly kicked the boy in his stomach meking him go unconscious. Where they went is unknown because for some reason not even German satelites could get in the track of the car. Somebody hacked into their signal transfer I suppose. And then a day after the tournament in which I got that trophey that I broke in matter of second once I was alone, they called us. Phantom Task I believe they were called. They said they held Ichika hostage and gave us the location of their position. However something was weird about that whole situation and soon I found out why. _I_ was the only one actually allowed to come. Now don't get me wrong or anything, I surely wasn't scared, the hell I was so pumped to break their necks and slice their heads off their shoulder, but the problem was Ichika. I knew one wrong step meant losing my brother. Forever. I remember quickly brushing that thought out of my head and asking what am I supposed to do. All they said was surrender. I had 24 hours to come and surrender to them or they will kill Ichika. I didn't come. German soldiers shot me with a sleeping dart leaving me unconscious for two whole days. And that was the best thing they could do. Even then I knew it was a trap, that I will just get cought and most likely killed thogether with by little brother, but I didn't care. As long as I was with him.

Once I finally woke up the hell begun. Understading the current time, or date in this case I deployed my IS and started killing every German soldier I came after. Well, started. Before I could slice the neck of my first victim with the onlt weapon of my IS, 'Yukihiria Nigata', Tabane got in my wave with an information that lightened a bit of hope in my heart. Hope that I held for for whole 5 years. Hope that Ichika was still alive.

It seemed as Tabane got in the track of the car that drove off with Ichika after those 24 hours expired. However Ichika was still alive. Well, his heart was still beating according to Tabane, even though he was unconscius. But that was enough for me. I quickly asked where is he now but the answer got my mood donw in a second. And not just because Tabane couldn't track his current location. But because it was _Tabane_ whom couldn't track his current loaction. The super genius with kinda childish personallity but good heart all in all. The one that could get away from the entire world that was trying to get to her for the secret of the IS machines. The one that was able to do what noone else was or will be. The one that made IS herself. _That _was the person that couldn't find my brother.

I was couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't imagine my life withour Ichika. I even thought about killing myself, but the thought of Ichika still being alive kept me going. I called Tabane every single day to check on Ichikas state, which she tracked through a chip that was installed inside of Ichika, Tabanes little sister and me. And every time she answered with yes. But I felt she kept something a secret form me. Something big. Something really big. So the next time I saw her (which was on my birthday) I asked what that is. All she said was: 'Ichika is able to pilot an IS...' I couldn't believe what she was saying. Why, you ask. Because men are not supposed to be able to do so. To pilot an IS. From as far as the history of IS reaches no men was ever able to get in one not to say controll one. And than there was my brother. The only male IS pilot that ever existed.

That piece of information hit me as a bullet.

'Now I get it. The reason why they are keeping Ichika alive is because he can pilot that damn machine...' Those were my thoughts back then.

'But there was a big downside of that. Even if we get to save Ichika at one point, which we definatly will, the true hell begins once the other countries get to hear about that. Having the only male IS pilot ever by your side is surely a big thing, and doing all kinds of weird experiments on him is invitable. If they get to him, that is. But I won't let that happen. Making my precious little brother a lab rat is not gonna happen. Not in a thousand years if you ask me. And you are so gonna have to ask me.' Those were all my thoughts back then. Me making a promise to Ichika and myself that I will protect my brother no matter what. That I will save him from this horrible fate that is after him. That I will bring the happines that once resinated in him again. That I will bring my brother back.

'That is my oath.'

**A/N This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote/published. Please don't kill me if you don't like it, I'm still very inexperienced in this so any kind of constructive feedback will be very helpful. Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Ichikas POV)**

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes the sudden rush of light made me go blind me for a few seconds. Adjusting to my surroundings I quickly brushed off the thought of going back to bed and started picking my cloth up. As my skin got into contact with the rough fabric the memory of my sister watching at her newly washed clothing with pride flashed in my mind. It was only for a second, but it was enough to get me thinking about it. About the period before the life I only knew about started. Before Phantom Task brought me here.

It's not like I'm missing those days or anything. Nope, definitely not. Before Phantom Task brought me here, and started with my IS pilot training, the only thing I remember about are not sunny days, full of casual laughs and smiles. I do not remember any love or warm feelings… Hah, no. All I remember is living in the shadow of my great sister, being looked not as Ichika, but as Chifuyu's little brother. It was one disgusting, pitiful feeling. A feeling as being looked as someone you hated. Yes, I hate my older sister. I hate the fact that she never really cared about me. That she didn't come for me that night. That she ignored their message like it was a joke. I hated her more than anything from that moment on. However it's not that I hate Phantom Task or anything. Nothing like that. They gave me food, home, chance to live, chance to truly live and become something more than just _her_ brother. They even gave me some kind of family.

All I wanted from her was to was to come that evening, to came and say everything will be alright even though both of us would know we are about to die. I would still be happy. I wouldn't mind for all this years of living in a shadow. I wouldn't hate her. But she didn't come. She didn't come to comfort me, looking at me with her crimson-black eyes, saying that I can just relax and leave everything to nee-san. But she hadn't come. She hadn't done any of that. She just left her little brother to those _'monsters'_ without even, most likely, caring. I believe she just got drunk and smiled at the fact that her little brother, that little burden on her back that was slowing her down all these years from reaching her full potential, finally disappeared. I also wouldn't be surprised if she was accompanied by that silly, bunny women, Shinonono Tabane is her name I think. Damn IS creator. On my list of people that I hate the most, which is _really_,_ REALLY _long, she would fit second, right after Chifuyu. After all, she is the reason why I lost my sister. Sister that I once loved more than anything, sister that I actually considered my family. _My true family._

Even though I said that, even though I said that Phantom Task is _some kind_ of family to me, it's still not what I once had. However it's more than nothing. If there is something I learned in those five years that I was under Phantom Tasks care is that you should respect what you have. After all, there was someone whom truly belongs to my family. Biological one. They are nothing more than that for me now. Expect her. Madoka, that is. But that's story for another time.

After quietly closing the door behind me so that I won't wake up others in rooms next to mine, I swiftly climbed down the stairs, heading for the bases backyard to do my usual warm up. Not long after, I knew, the daily training will start. Nothing I am bothered about. Well, not anymore. I remember coming here for the first time, for my first training, with mixed emotions and weak body. Compared to that day, I think hell would look like tropical paradise. However, now, after all those years of hard training and extreme punishments I believe my body has hardened quite a bit. Nonetheless I never enjoyed any of that. Having your legs being put on fire, yes, fire, in order for your feet become more durable or whatever, or having to survive in woods near the base, with a few sticks to defend yourself from mutant like beasts sent from the base itself in order for me to lose 'the scaredy cat' side of me how they call it, or the other, less important reason, FREACKING KILL ME. Well, whatever, no reason to cry over something like that now. All in all, none of that is on my list of 'to do things'. Well, now that that part of my training (torture) has ended, I must actually thank them. I'm pretty confident that, at the moment, I'm at least 3 times stronger than a normal teen, if not more. Plus the fact that I can pilot an IS, well all in all, you can call me a fully approved killing machine. And no, I'm not overexerting anything. After all, that is the reason why those guys didn't kill me 5 years ago. It has to do something with me having 'an unlimited potential' or whatever they called it like. Now, about my IS piloting abilities, I'm pretty confident I could call myself a skilled veteran. I mean, by now, I went on around 15 missions. All of them were about stealing some ISs, with maybe one or two of them about some assassination of few enemies of Phantom Task. In the end, only one was unsuccessful, and I'm fully blaming Madoka for that. Oh yeah, there was another one, well you can't really call it mission failed or whatever, but let's just put it like this... wrong catch... (I mean it was my first mission, plus how could I know that flashier didn't necessary mean better... .) Anyways, my skills go far enough so that I can say I'm on Madoka's level if not a bit higher. All in all, I'm still not even close to where Chifuyu is, not just yet. But I do not think about stopping for a moment with my training, no, not until I see her and her damn IS on the ground bathing in their own blood. With that thought a large grin appeared on my face, and I let my dark aura go loose. Yep, I hate her A LOT.

'However, that scene will have to wait for now...' I blurted out without thinking, still not hearable for a normal human, but Madoka was surly not a normal human. No, like, seriously, just who, or even better, _what_ is that girl... Still can't believe we are really siblings.

'Somebody is daydreaming I see~' A familiar voice said in a childish tone with a hint of seriousness. That got me interested. Even if it was a little, Madoka almost never talked to me with even a hint of any kind of formalness.

'So, what's the big idea this time M?' I asked using the nickname she hated the most for the sake of some teasing.

'Hmpf, you know how much I hate that name, yet you still use it... how mean of you onii-chan~' she said that last part almost singing in her usual, childish manner, however there was a hint seductiveness to it.

'The exact reason why I did so, now for real, what do you want' I asked her now in a more serious tone than before, kind of excited to hear the answer that somebody like Madoka was so fussed up about. Yep, that bit of seriousness is A LOT of excitement for someone like Madoka.

'Straight to the point, I see... Well, there is no point in hiding it anyway...' she said all that in a voice so clean of anything but just plain seriousness that it sent shivers down my spine, and I guess my face gave up all that with some scared-like expression that DEFINITELY WASN'T BY ME, because her next reaction to all that was bursting into laugh.

'BWAHAHAHA, just what's with that face Ichika, is your dearest sister really THAT scary...?'

Now I'm truly terrified. Ichika? Madoka NEVER called me Ichika. Not the first time we met, not all the time until now. The only thing I remember was 'boy' in the beginning and later on 'onii-chan'. Ichika? Never. Now I was sure. Something big is up.

'Tell me, what's happening Madoka?' I asked brushing off any kind of fear, ignoring her teasing with the most serious face I can possibly make. She recognized the sign, putting her own serious face back on and proceed with the previous try of explaining me what is going on.

'She, She want to see you.' Wait, I didn't faint yet?

'S-S-She? You are joking right, Madoka, please say you are joking...' I cried out in a terrified manner, looking at her with eyes pleading for help.

'*gulp* Sorry, but that's what Yuki told me, now, I guess this next thing won't really cheer you up or anything either, but it's better if you know...'

I barely caught what she was saying, using this little time I'm left to think of the best way to kill myself. 'Jumping out of the window is just stupid, chances that I will survive are too high, now, I don't have enough time to make any poison or anything so I guess I'm only left with shooting myself...' I started mumbling to myself on which tattoo that I had on my right cheek going all the way up to where my dark-purple hair started began shining in an annoyed manner. Yep, ISs can glow in an annoyed matter, too. 'Amazing stuff' I always said to myself. Oh, yeah, that on my face is my IS in his stand-by mode. It looks pretty damn badass if you ask me.

'Now, before you switch on thinking how you want to be buried I have to tell you something else. As I was saying...' I suddenly turned my attention to her, hoping that she would say something that would lighten up my hopes of survival. '...As I was saying, Yuki had even more terrified expression than you.'

I looked at her, blinking a few times. Next thing I remember is that everything around me suddenly became black.

(A few minutes later)

'Oiii, onii-chan, oiii, wake up onii-chan, you don't want to keep Her waiting, now do you? Oiii...' Madoka continued yelling in my face while slapping me rather hard with her usual 'I don't care about anything' look.

'Oiii, Ichika, wake up for real now... Oiii...' Back on Ichika again, huh? I think I'm starting to get used to it already... Brushing all the unimportant thoughts away, I quickly got up, glaring at Madoka with a rather dark expression, while all she gave me back is another one of her trademark expressions, only this time it was 'Not my fault'. Giving her one last glare, while making sure it was full of killing-intent, I stood up and without another thought moved towards the big doors of Phantom Tasks base. I'll have to see Her anyway, one way or another, and I chose for it to be the one in which I had at least some chances of survival.

Looking at my rather silent escape Madoka started crying out behind me something by 'Whaaa... No goodbye for your beautiful, dearest sibling... How mean of you onii-chan...' to 'The best of luck Ichika, you sure will need it...' As you already guessed, none if it helped.

Now, who is that 'She'? 'She' is the way we call 'Mother'. And 'Mother' is the way we call the women running all of the Phantom Task. The one operating behind all those terrorist missions that we are executing, while making sure nobody gets hurt. Most of the time. Also, she's the scariest person that exists on this or any other planet or world once she gets angry. She and Chifuyu. However, the luck decided to play with me today since in last few days she _was _angry. A LOT.

It seems that some really important mission about destroying some military bases in Germany failed, after which we lost the entire team consisted of people that were supposed to execute it. And with that, one of the best ISs in the entire Phantom Task.

I haven't seen her in quite some time now, and I'm happy with that. Honestly, her face is the last thing I would dream about or anything... Now, don't get me wrong, she is one beautiful women, with slim, but attractive body, beautiful crimson hair and eyes same as black as the darkest pit that world has ever seen.

'And still, for such a body to be stuck with such a women... what a shame really.' I said in my thoughts while quickly moving towards the big doors in the end of the main hall, full of sculptures and paintings of all kinds, with a few barrens with Phantom Tasks coat of arms. All in all, quite the formal-looking hall you could say.

The closer I got to the big, black door, made of the finest wood you could ever find anywhere, the more nervous I felt.

' What could somebody like Her want from me...?' Those were all the thoughts that were running through my head. The only time I remember her wanting something from me is when I came to her for the first time, right after the kidnapping, with her asking one, simple thing from me: 'Survive'

Not even now I can understand what she said to me, I mean it's not like I want to die either, but whatever really, since I'm not wishing for my eyes to close forever either, I think I'll just stick to that order for now. Or advice? Dunno, don't care. That was the attitude I had about most things nowdays.

I slowly began opening a massive door reaching into barely lighten room, full of some weird looking circles and symbols everywhere. Not only that, but the entire room was full of almost melted candles from which only a few were lighten up. Just breathing that stale air that you could practically feel burning on your skin, eating your flesh all the way to your bones ultimately breaking them and with that your entire bod- 'Now, now, I had no idea you had such a grim idea about my beautiful throne room. How disappointing, for my dearest child to think all that...' said a mysterious voice in an almost laughing manner, coming from the shadows in the back of the room. 'Oh, did I say she can also read minds...?'

'And who are you talking to my dear child?' Again. However this time she was more serious. And just that was enough to make Ichika wish to die now and here.

'We'll have to leave that for some other time now, I need you quite badly now, and you dying is not an option at the moment.' Damn. This is getting annoying.

'In any case, Ichika, do you have any idea why I called you here, oh my dear child...' Again with that child. Never got why, but she always called me so. And it was only me. Not that I mind too much or anything, but still it was kinda creepy.

'N-No, Mother' I said, looking towards the direction I believe the voice came from. She still didn't show up her face from those shadows surrounding her and her throne.

'Hmm... I believed you would get it by now. Well, whatever, I just can't get disappointed at my dearest child...' Does she have some kind of mother complex or something. Wait, she heard this, didn't she?

'Yes, yes I did, and I will not answer back on that, I'm calling you my child with a reason and you won't object that, do you understand?' This time she used her usual, sinister voice that would make even devils themselves deathly scared just with that alone.

'*gulp* Y-yes, My Mother' I answered back, fighting the sudden faint that was threatening me from falling on the floor now and here.

'Good. Now the reason why I called you here is because of the recent mission that failed due to unprofessional acts of its previous executors. However, I'm sure my dearest child is not as stupid as they were.

'O-of course not, My Mother' I answered back without thinking back on it for a second.

'Good, now as you could already guess, I want you to execute that mission yourself for me. However, you will be going alone. Taking Madoka with you is useless, you have far suppressed her level by now, and also for somebody like you, something like an extra companion would just be a slow down...' she said that last part with the grin that I could almost feel on her face. At the same time the same devious smile danced on my lips.

'Ichika, I raised you as a killing-machine, at the moment I believe you could take out a decent IS pilot with right weapons and tools without even having to deploy your own, and with that I do not expect you to fail me Ichika...' She said with a serious tone to her little speech, almost like some kind of command.

Well it didn't matter anyway. I'm either gonna finish that mission and kill every single person I find there, or I'm gonna die, there was no other way. And I feel pretty pumped up to slice a few heads off here and there.

'Your wish shall be fulfilled, My Mother' I said with the smile still remaining on my face..

'Good, now go, I'm getting really annoyed with that base still not being burned down to ashes'

'Then I'm off, My Mother...' I said, turning around and walking towards the door through which I came through I few minutes ago.

'Oh, yes, I almost forgot, it seems like certain Chifuyu will be there in order to help the other guards to protect the base from the possible following attacks.' She said that with a monstrous grin on Her face, knowing what kind of reaction this will pull off.

And just as expected, all the candles in the room, that were still dimly lighten up, extinguished in matter of seconds the moment the word Chifuyu broke out to Ichikas ears.

Suddenly a previous smile on Ichikas face turned into the most terrifying grin the world has ever seen with his pupils wide and his dark, aura too dark for a human being, aura dark enough to match the devils one, went loose all over the room.

Even She Herself was terrified at the scene in front of her. She was no longer looking at a human boy, at one human teen with amazing potential, no, now the _thing_ in front of her was something much more scarier, something that resembled the devil himself, something that was human no more. Being urging for blood and death, ready to kill everything and anyone in the way of his true goal. For the first time in Her entire life She was truly terrified of the scene in front Her, of the child She raised Herself, the same child she could recognize no more, and only thing left of it was a body controlled by the devil himself.

'Remember my child, Chifuyu is still much stronger in that suit or without it, so do not be caref-' She was cut off by a response fitting for the ruler of hell himself: 'What she doesn't she doesn't have, what that cocky, little bitch is missing is Death himself. The thing I have by my side at all times is Death himself. I accepted _him_, I gave my entire purpose of living to _him_ just so that I can gain power. Power that I need to kill _her_. Power that I will even give my life upon to obtain.

*Silence*

'Very well, then I'm trusting you on this mission with my entire being, my child. DO not disappoint me Ichika. If you do, I will let you taste the power that mi power. And not even Death would falter before it. So refrain from doing what others did before you.' She said in the tone as serious as her fear for what was hiding deep within this, on the first look, innocent teen, a monster waiting to erupt, hunt and kill.

'No need to say that, My Mother,' I answered back, while adding 'and _do not_ compare me to the other lowlifes before me'

'No need to remind me of that, my child, not go, go and show them the wrath of the best soldier the entire Phantom Task has to offer' She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

A same devious smile appeared on my face, this time sending shivers down Her spine, and all I said was: 'Then I'll be off, My Mother...' and with that I walked through the big, wooden door into the even bigger hall, 'off to kill...' I added with a smile not leaving my face.

The last scene you could catch from this is me leaving the big hall with my aura still going loose and grin not leaving my face, and Her hysterically laughing in the background looking at my back with a face full of lust, lust to see what shall come out of the upcoming battle. Lustful to see the look on Chifuyu's face once she sees what has her brother become. What kind of monster he truly is.

'Yes... Yes, my child, go and kill, go an show them who you truly are, _what _you truly are, show them the monster inside of you, show them the true you, the true face of _Orimura Ichika_...'

Show them the power that of _your Oath._

* * *

**A/N So, what can I say about this, expect, IT'S FREACKING EBARRASSING. AS HELL. Crappy chapter, crappy grammar, dumb mistakes. Well in terms of that the first one is even worse, but it can't be helped now anyway. If I wasn't that stupid, and didn't forget to read the thing twice, or actually, at least once after writing it all down, I'm pretty confident it would've been at least 100x times better. Well, it can't be helped now anyway. So, for all the people whom have red those two shameful, crappy chapters I apologize deeply for making you embarrassed of just what kinds of crappy fic exist on this site. New chapter should be out soon, so for all of you who might still have at least some hope in this fic I want to say that you have to wait for just a bit longer. And yeah, how can I forget about smth like this, THANK YOU for all the reviews, follows and favs. I was pretty much screaming every time I saw a new rev, fav, follow. In a manly manner. Duh. So, yeah, I'm writing an A/N almost as big as the chapter (:P) and I hope this will extinguish at least a bit of hate for those crappy, little bastards of chapters. If they can even be called that. Please don't give up on me just yet. I will prove my worth soon enough. Hopefully. Well, that is all, bye-bye! ^_^ **

**P.S. If you are asking why didn't fix all those mistakes instead of writing this mini-chap A/N, it's cuz my nickname is Mr. Lazy, The Harbringer of Laziness. For real. Not.**

**P.S.S. If you are asking how wasn't I lazy enough to write this whole thing but still can't fix the chapter, stop asking yourself that. It's simple. The lowlife, hardworking humans like you just can't understand that. If you want more info, turn to the closest _truly_ lazy person you know, and ask them to explain it all to you. Then you are gonna get rejected. Cuz they are lazy.**

**P.S - Okay, I'll shut up already... **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Oath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**A/N So here it is, chapter 3 just for you. Now, I must thank you all so much for reviewing, faving, following, or just viewing this story at all. I got quite some positive feedback so I was pretty pumped to write another chapter down as soon as possible (*nervous laugh*) However as you could probably read from my last A/N I'm quite ashamed of them atm, yet you still liked it. Well, not gonna torture you like the last time so let's just skip to the story immediately. Aaaaand… ACTION!**

**Chapter 3 (Still not gonna name them tho.)**

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

_'Captain Orimura, I'm sensing 3 unknown IS units, 3 miles ahead. Possibly hostile? Affirmative. Requesting changing to an offensive mode, my master?'_

_'_DO what you want, _Buraddimūn, _just do it well' Ichika answered back roughly, without a hint of regret for what he said in his words.

'_Captain Orimura, I can feel high rate of very negative emotions coming out of you, I request a solution to that prob-'_

'JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND DO YOUR PART, YOU LITTLE SH-'

_'Captain Orimura, I can feel presence of 3 hostile IS units coming form towards us at high speed, most likely using Ignition Boost, should I change to the appropriate mode for the upcoming battle?_

'I don't give a crap, just tell me where the hell are they, change to whatever you want, AND TELL ME WHERE ARE THEY?!' Ichika yelled, in an insane voice, while licking his lips, with eyes full of visible bloodlust.

_'Impact with a hostile unit in approximately 3…2…1…' _A large boom could be heard miles away, and seconds after the huge explosion happened, two figures started falling down, obviously without their ISs deployed. As they started to fall, you could see a terrified grimace on their pale faces, both belonging to two different girls. Soon after the explosion settled down another body started falling, again pale this time with a large, visible slash on their stomach. Soon enough, the only thing left was a red flying was a red IS, previously called _Buraddimūn, _with another pilot laughing in a crazy manner while looking down at his victims.

'WHAT?! THAT IS ALL YOU'VE GOT. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. 'THE GREAT FORCE LED BY THE ALMIGHTY CHIFUYU ORIMURA STRIKES AGAIN'! BWAHAHAHA, YOU PITFUL LOWLIFES. I WANT MORE.'

_'Captain Orimura, I request for a change to the calm beha-'_

'Oh, shut up, you little toy, and let me do what I want. Damn ungrateful machine. 'Amazing stuff' my ass. All you do is talk, talk and talk. Pfft…'

_'Very well, in that case should I deploy myself right now?'_

'Oh, you don't wanna play that game _Buraddimūn _, believe me. Now, where is that stupid base, and more importantly where is that little bit*h?!'

_'Whatever you say my master, we should be there in another 5 minutes if I change in the mobile right now…'_

'Then stop talking, and do so. Jeez, I'm just wasting my time with you.' said Ichika, barely paying any attention to his IS.

The moment he finished that, a loud click was heard, and they both moved forward in an unimaginable speed, with a large grin on the pilots face. Grin that represents the chaos, that is about to be unleashed.

A few miles away, a white IS accompanied by another 6 gray ones was standing, trying to reach the other 3 pilots that were sent to scout the area a few minutes ago. The last thing she heard was them saying something about an intruder moving towards the base and that's when she lost the connection with the group.

'Damn' said the women in a white suit, covering an upper half of her face, 'I can't seem to be able to reach them anymore. I suppose they are KIA. Brace yourself, whoever did that is no joke of a fighter, to take down three special force IS pilots defiantly shows some skills. We will move in a turtle formation. Two on the left, one on the right and three of you will cover the upper perimeter. And I will be in the middle. Once we encounter the enemy I want you all to cover the right unit which will hit from the back. After that, go all in on her and finish her off as quickly as possible. Now, I don't want any heroes during this fight, do you understand?'

'YES ORIMURA-SAN!' yelled six girls in unison.

'Good, now let's move!' said so-called Orimura-san and started pointing in the directions of their positions.

Back at where our rampaging intruder is.

_'Captain Orimura, my sensors are catching 7 hostile enemy units moving towards us. One of them is White Knight model, one of the first ISs ever made, with the othe-'_

'YES, YES, THAT IS WHAT I WANT. THAT STUPID BIT*H WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT HER. NOW LETS GO MY DEAR TOY, LETS GO AND RAIN DEATH!' started yelling Ichika barely keeping his consciousness due to overload of bloodlust and rage.

His IS knew that this wasn't the master he loved and cared about for all these years. His master was actually kind and caring for his own IS, and would never call him a toy or even dare to insult him in any way possible. However, what he also knew is that his master was currently totally drowning in his own bloodlust and urge for vengeance so he just couldn't really blame him. For now he will just pull through it, making sure that his master _will_ survive.

_'As you wish, my master' _answered back the red IS.

'Good, now let's move!' and with that the red IS sped up even more towards it new enemies, preparing for the bloody battle that is about to come.

Just a minute later a message from their ISs arrived to members of both teams saying that the impact is close. A group led by Orimura-san quickly started moving even more to the sides getting ready to charge at the enemy in the previously made up formation while the red IS was changing to the best possible fighting mode for this situation.

_'Captain Orimura, the first enemy should be in the firing range in about 10 seconds'_

'Good, let's shoot them down the first chance we get' Ichika answered back, in an unnaturally calm tone.

_'Is everything alright Captain Orimura? Your energy has suddenly changed to status Calm.'_

'Wasn't that your wish a few minutes earlier, you senile toy' answered Ichika now with the rising hint of excitement in his voice.

_'Very well, I should not question you any further then, my master. Enemy getting in the firing range in: 3…2…1…READY!'_

A large bang could have been heard, and the next moment one of grey ISs was already falling down towards the dark valley below them.

'Orimura-san, should we proceed with the formation after losing Unit 3?' asked one of the other grey IS pilots.

'Yes, just don't take the shot head-on like this idiot before you did, and after we settle this, I want one of you to go down and check on her. Is that alright?' Orimura-san asked.

'Yes Orimura-san!' they answered in unison.

_'IF we settle this. I don't even want to think just what kind of firearms you have to have to take down an IS in one shot. This going to be one fierce battle, I can feel already.' _Those were Chifuyus thoughts as she was getting closer to the newfound enemy.

The last thing you could hear before seeing another girl without her IS deployed was a loud scream, sound of steel hitting steel, and even louder noise of cutting flesh.

Soon after that the entire right side of the previously made formation was dissipated. However, this led to the lone IS on the left wing being able to get close enough Ichika to shoot him down with her newly added cannon. Well, _to do_ so, and she would have probably made it just if Ichika wasn't… you know… Ichika.

With inhuman speed, Ichika turned around just to face a rocket coming down his way too fast for him to avoid it, so he did the only natural thing he could. Grab it.

It was quite a scene, a girl who fired a previously mentioned rocket had to admit. However, soon after he turned towards her, with a devils smile on his face, longing for death and death only, she knew one thing. She-is-dead.

Just a second after that thought Ichika reappeared in front of her, with his red katana in one hand, and rocket in the other, getting ready to shove down both in her face. And just when he was about to do so, a white figure slashed with her giant, one-handed blade, making sure to make some space for her comrade to escape.

Now, to say that Orimura-san wasn't amazed, and also terrified with what she saw in the last few skirmishes would be a huge understatement. She was wondering just what kind of pilots does Phantom Task truly possess. That also made her think of Ichika for a brief second, but she made sure to brush that thought out of her mind, knowing that she has to focus for her upcoming battle. Now, from what she could catch from those last few fights, enemy's IS was a unique one. It seems as it can '_adapt_' to the current situation it is in, also taking in the account of its surroundings and the type of enemy it is fighting. She can describe her opponent all in one word. Tricky. Yep, this is gonna be a very tricky fight, considering the fact that the enemy can completely counter her with her weird adapting techniques, so she is gonna have to be careful. Even for a 'so believed' best IS pilot in the world, this is going to be one hell of a fight. Also, the girl piloting the IS doesn't seem like she is lacking skills either. For now she is just gonna use slash-and-run tactics and make sure she gathers as much info as she can while doi-…

Her thought was left hanging since she had to parry a fierce blow coming from the enemy's IS. After barely making it on time, Orimura-san decided to pull off a counterattack. Throwing her hips on the side she let her own body do the work. After that huge swing from her enemy that made a big opening for her, this was the only way she can hit on time. And just when her sword was about to make impact with enemy's torso, something unexpected happened. Now her sword was laying inches from the red steel that was supposed to get cut open with her sword just a few seconds ago. But it just wouldn't move. AIC field, she thought. But no, this was something much stronger. She literally couldn't move, not just her sword, but her entire IS.

'You stupid bit*h, did you really think you can just come right up to me without any consequences? Bwahahaha, as stupid as ever _nee-san_…'

_'Wait, what?! Nee-san? Is it… NO, there is no way, NONONO, brain, stop with this, now…!' _Chifuyu thought, barely keeping herself from fainting. However, she knew this can be just a bluff to get her concentration off the battle. Yeah, that must be in. He would never do something like this. Of course he wouldn't.

'Who are you?' Chifuyu asked, using her formal, yet sinister voice wondering who would be dirty enough to use her own brother against her. Well, I guess the girl that just killed 6 IS pilots without even blinking.

'Oh, so you really don't know? And I thought I became famous with this IS… Well, whatever, let this just be your dying wish or whatever…' And with that, the red IS's pilot started removing its helmet when it suddenly stopped.

_'Actually, change of plans for now.'_ Ichika thought, as he was plotting something else for his traitorous sister.

'I guess I should apologize to myself, _nee-san_, since I am not in a position to reveal anything to you yet.

'N-Ne-NEE-SAN!? YOU FILTH, HOW DEAR YOU CALL ME THAT!? OHH BOY AM I SNAPPED NOW! YOU LITTLE BIT*H, TO GO THIS FAR… DIE!' And with that Chifuyu swinged with her gigantic sword, aiming for Ichika's left arm.

And that whole time, Ichika was dying laughing in himself, what to his sisters stupidity, and what to what is he gonna do to her soon enough.

In her burst of rage Chifuyu wasn't as accurate as when she was calm so Ichika barely had to move to dodge her attack. However, just when he was about to throw another insult to her, another swing from her sword came, this time aiming for his face.

_'Now, now, sis, to get this upset about the mistakes of your past, how unexpected of someone as evil as you…'_ Ichika thought to himself.

After that another swing came… and another one, and another one, and another one. Even in Ichika's agility mode he found it extremely challenging to dodge all that.

_'Guess that's what you should expect of 'the strongest IS pilot', isn't it…?'_ Ichika thought to himself, lurking for a chance to counter attack.

And there it was. Soon after her going berserk the loss of breath caught up and Chifuyu was barely fighting the sudden darkness that was threatening to overpower her eyes.

Ichika, not wasting a second, used one of the modes from the special package he recently got, giving his IS boost in attack power in form of two bonus hands. All equipped with a similar looking katanas. And with that he stabbed her through her IS's torso armor getting a nice and deep cut all over her chest and using his other two blades to attack the unprotected spot representing sides of her legs.

Chifuyu screamed in pain, while looking at the enemy in front of her, who was now having this maniac-like smile spread from ear to ear, simply enjoying the display of her blood getting spilled everywhere. She was terrified. However, she knew that won't win her this battle.

She quickly switched in instead of her rage, knowing that the only way to bring her down is knocking her unconscious.

And while all that was happening, another two pilots that were supposed to come from atop, let their screams out, while being confronted with another IS, this time purple-white one.

However, Chifuyu didn't have time to bother with that at the moment, and decided to fully focus on the battle. And soon after, she threw a precise thurst with her sword, aiming for Ichikas stomach.

Ichika once again used his special magnet barrier just to be caught by her left arm in a grip he was hardly going to break out of.

_'MAGNIFICENT, TRULY MAGNIFICENT'_ Ichika thought, barely keeping himself from falling into his maniacal stance once again. _'TO BE ABLE TO KEEP HER CONSCIOUNUSNESS, AND ONLY THAT, BUT TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT BACK… IPMPRESSIVE SIS... now, just what is next…'_

His answer was given to him soon enough. Just a few seconds after gripping him, Chifuyu suddenly started to shine, resembling a bomb about to be detonated.

_'Master, I can sense high waves of energy coming from the White Knight IS, I fear she might have-'_

'Yes, yes, I know, though, to self-detonate yourself. How brave of you, _nee-san…'_

However, Chifuyu was way too focused on what was she doing now to care about what he said and you could see her slowly becoming brighter and brighter.

Ichika tried to free off her grip by just wildly shaking his arm around, but that just didn't seem to work. Chifuyu was holding him just as tight as before.

'_Shit, this is no ordinary grip. Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. He is either gonna make her let go or blow up with her. And he didn't feel like dying just yet. Well, it's not like I can use **that** anyway, so let's just finish this quickly.' _Ichika thought, analyzing the best way to approach this situation in the same time.

And with that Ichika started shining himself, as the heat of his armor suddenly started to grow. Soon enough, arm that was holding Ichika started to melt as well and Ichika could easly free himself.

_'What a useful mode indeed, though never thought I'll actually use it.'_ thought Ichika, knowing that there are only a few seconds left before his sister detonates. He quickly used double ignition boost and made enough distance between two of them as he was watching his now confused sis starting to explode…

*BOOM**BOOM**BOOM*

After a huge explosion occurring a barely recognizable IS fell out of the cloud of smoke, going straight for the ground below her. And while that was happening, pilot commanding this piece of metal junk slowly felt like she was fading into darkness. However, she isn't going to give up just yet. Not after all she put _them_ both through. Not after giving her _Oath_.

* * *

'Room 15. Operation: Unknown. Code name: Subject 16.'

'What are we doing with her'

'Commander said she is our test subject for _that_.'

'_That_? I must request of you to be a bit more precise mi- No way. SHE SAID HE WAS THE ONLY ONE!'

Girl, all dressed in a white, lab suit, with a notebook pressed against her chest looked down after hearing her college.

'Sir, those were commander's words. I have no obligations to fi-'

'CUT THE CRAP YOUNG LADY! THAT SAME COMMANDER SAID HE WAS THE ONE AND ONLY AND NOBODY ELSE IS GONNA GO THROUGH THA-'

And just when he was about to finish a tall, female figure stepped into the lab.

'Is that a rebel talk I hear Mr. Smartypants?'

'Mi-Miss,I-I, I don't know what-what w-was wrong with me, I-I will start imm-'

'Then perhaps all you did was joke about my order, is that so?'

Asked the same person, now standing in the middle of the room, with her crimson hair waving around as she was reaching for the bullets attached to her belt.

'M-Miss, I assure y-you, n-no such thing h-ha-'

His barely understandable words were cut off by a gunshot. Soon after that, red pool of blood was formed in the lab with the rest of his colleges not daring to look their Commander in the eyes.

'Ignore what this man said and continue with my order. And if I hear any of you saying things like this again, I promise you, I will strangle every each one of you. My word is last. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?'

'Y-YES MAM'!'

'Very well. Now, with this I announce! Operation Active Burster, BEGIN!'

And like puppets, people started running around picking all kinds of stuff, vital for their upcoming work, all of them with same grin expression on their faces: Pity for their new test-subject.

'Pff, weaklings' said their higher-up as she was leaving the room, without a clue of any feelings on her face. 'Well, now at least you'll get a chance to reunite with your brother once more, Orimura Chifuyu…'

And with that she left, fading into some kind of smog, full of curiousity for the upcoming events.

* * *

**A/N End. Finally ;_;. First I was full of ideas, then I had lots of stuff breaking out and kinda gave up on the story, AND THEN when I finally remember all of it it just seems incredibly stupid. (jk, forgot half of the stuff, not gonna lie.) Anyways, here it is, another chapter, and as the last two I'm just not rly happy with it. Well, w/e, I just feel like tons of stuff is missing or there is just too much of it. So I'm giving you a task. Tell me all that you hate about it, if it has to be, the entire story, just note it all in reviews. (i.e. Way too much blahblahblah in that part, or not enough info in that part. Or just copy-paste the whole thing and say 'delete'. (kidding, don't ;_;) That is all I have to say, sorry for all of you who do not like it, I'm gonna do my best once more and hopefully make it better, and for those whom are still sticking with it THANK YOU! Acc thank you everyone who even red the whole thing. Means a lot to me! :3 **

**P.S. Gonna fix those gram mistakes in last two chaps soon. (btw, how many were there? 1257-1256? Dunno, stopped counting after the last paragraph… ;_;)**

**Once more, thanks for reading, and as always REEEEEVIEWWW! :D :P**

**P.S. For all of those who wonder how to update while you can't do anything in doc manager, just edit one of your existing files and put your current chapter into it. After that you should be able to upload it.**


End file.
